Pâte à modeler
by Enclume
Summary: Chapitre unique."Je peut être ce que vous voulez.Je suis votre pâte à modeler",c'est ce que Tonks chantait quand elle était enfant.Mais elle a tout oubliée.Car Remus à besoin d'elle à présent.


_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling. Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome._

_Florence,mieux connue sous le nom de Nelja,__m'a aidée à corriger les fautes qui étaient truffées dans __cette fic.Je la remercie de tout coeur.Elle est géniale et ses fics le sont tout autant._

* * *

Pâte à modeler  
  
Je marche dans les rues lentement.Je regarde aux alentours.Je souris,les pensées ailleurs.  
  
Je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai visage.  
  
Je pouvais me métamorphoser à l'âge de 2 ans. Je pouvais changer complètement de sexe à 7 ans. Ma mère m'a toujours appelée "sa petite pâte à modeler." C'était drôle avant.  
  
Mais je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont réellement mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas comment sont réellement mes yeux,ma bouche,mon nez.  
  
J'ai donc adopté un visage que j'ai revendiqué être le mien.Mais au fond,ce ne l'était pas vraiment.  
  
J'ai encouragé ce don,il m'amusait. Il me permettait d'avoir ce que je voulais. Et il m'a permis d'être ce que les autres attendent de moi.  
  
"Je peut être ce que vous voulez. Je suis votre pâte à modeler.",c'est ce que je chantais quand j'étais très petite pour la parenté de passage.Pour Sirius d'ailleurs.  
  
Mais j'ai oublié tout ça.  
  
Sirius était mort.  
  
J'ai eu mal dans mon lit d'hopital lorsque j'ai appris ça. Un bon ami.Un bon cousin.On s'entendait lui et moi. Mais je suis resté forte.J'ai juré de tuer Bellatrix.  
  
Quand je suis revenue au 12 Square Grimmaurd, je suis restée dans la maison après la réunion.Je suis allée dans la chambre de sa vieille mère,dans la chambre de Buck.  
  
Je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Son absence était si pénible.Il me manquait.J'aurais aimé le voir sourire une dernière fois.Telllement... Quelques secondes plus tard c'était Sirius qui me souriait dans la glace.Mais ce n'était pas pareil.Ce n'était pas lui.C'était moi.  
  
Mais Remus est rentré dans la pièce. Et lui,il ne l'as pas faite,la différence. Peut-être au début,mais la raison s'en est allée avec les secondes. Et il est resté là.Il m'a semblé complètement amorphe.Il était juste là à me regarder.Je n'ai pas su quoi faire.Je me suis mise à me concentrer pour revenir à mon apparence,mais il m'a saisi le bras.  
  
-Reste encore...s'il te plaît,m'a-t-il dit.  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire.Ses yeux dorés me fixait avec une telle intensité, que j'ai cru que si je bougeais un tant soit peu il bondirait sur moi,tel un loup sur sa proie. Je suis restée comme ça.J'ai jamais pu lui dire non.  
  
"Je peux être ce que vous voulez. Je suis votre pâte à modeler."  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Le temps importe peu quand on aime. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais rester ainsi éternellement.  
  
Mais il n'a pas voulu que je reprenne mon apparence d'avant... Du moins pas devant lui.Il a dit que cela faisait trop mal. Alors je me suis dirigée vers la sortie de la chambre.  
  
Mais il m'a posé une question.  
  
Pourrais tu le refaire à nouveau un jour?  
  
Je n'aurais jamais accepté. C'était s'accrocher à un image,à une carcasse. C'était malsain.C'est ce que j'ai pensé.  
  
Mais ses yeux étaient tellement emplis de désespoir. que j'ai cru qu'il pourrait en craquer,et se répandre Se répandre partout.Englober et tout détruire.C'était plus qu'une question.C'était une exigence.Un besoin. Un besoin capital.Et de plus,je n'ai jamais été capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Remus.  
  
"Je peut être ce que vous voulez. Je suis votre pâte à modeler."  
  
Mais j'ai tout oublié ça maintenant.  
  
Je rentre à Square Gimmaurd en Sirius et je ressors en Sirius.  
  
À chaque entretien,un peu plus longtemps,un peu plus loin.  
  
À chaque fois,un peu plus mal.un peu plus mieux.  
  
Et parfois je glisse dans les escaliers et la mère de Sirius se réveille.  
  
MENTEUSE!MENTEUSE!HORS D'ICI IMMONDICE!  
  
Mais j'ai oublié tous ces cris.  
  
Je marche dans la neige. Elle craque sous les pieds. Je m'en vais voir Remus.  
  
La neige tombe,rien que quelques petits flocons. Je mets ma tête au ciel,j'ouvre la bouche,je ris.  
  
J'oublie que je pleure la nuit,lorsque je me réveille et que je me souviens.Que je me souviens vraiment. Mais j'oublie facilement,heureusement.  
  
J'enroule mon foulard un peu plus autour de mon cou, je réajuste mon chapeau coloré sur mes cheveux blonds et asymétriques.Ceux que j'ai choisis ce matin.  
  
Remus va mal.  
  
Je ris en voyant des petits enfants faire une bataille de neige.  
  
Remus va très mal. Et Harry Potter a besoin de lui. Mais j'ai oublié.  
  
Je glisse sur une plaque de glace,je tombe sur le derrière.  
  
Je suis bien trop heureuse. J'ai trouvé ma véritable apparence.  
  
Je ris.Je ris en avoir mal au ventre.  
  
J'ai trouvé la seule apparence qui me fait sentir complète.Vivante.Aimée.  
  
Je me relève.  
  
J'ai tout oublié. J'ai oublié Bellatrix, j'ai oublié ce que sont réellement les choses. Je me souviens juste que je doit faire comme si ça ne s'était pas effaçé,comme si j'étais toujours là. Comme Remus s'acharne à le faire.  
  
"Pour Harry,me dit-il,je te jure que je ferrai tout,pour toi,Sirius."  
  
Je monte les escaliers. Je prends ma véritable apparence. La seule apparence qui m'importe vraiment désormais. Je cogne.  
  
Je suis comme son esclave. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Quand il me prend et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime,ça me fais du bien en dedans. Il m'aime.Et tout semble alors me revenir. Tout mes souvenirs avec James,Lily,Peter et Remus.Je me souviens de ma vie.  
  
Je suis l'intarissable Sirius Black Je suis recherché par les autorités. C'est pourquoi je prend l'apparence d'une fille, d'une fille qui s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks. Mais il ne faut le dire à personne,c'est un secret.Aujourd'hui je viens rendre visite à mon ami de longue date,Remus.Mais je sais que c'est plus que ça. Je le sais maintenant.  
  
Remus ouvre la porte.Il me sourit.  
  
Un voix dans ma tête me chante que je suis sa pâte à modeler.  
  
Mais je ne comprends plus ce que cela signifie.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
